broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gohan
"16...you loved life. You gave everything up to save it. And you were just an Android...I let you die. I can't do that. I won't watch anymore! I...I feel it slipping...! And I won't watch this anymore!" - Cell Juniors Attack! '' Biography Gohan is a half-Saiyan boy from Earth, and the son of the Saiyan Son Goku and a human woman named Chi-Chi. This incarnation of Gohan is from the Cell Games arc, as he has already attained Super Saiyan 2. Pre-FG History Gohan was born on May 18, Age 757 to Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Heavily sheltered by his mother, Gohan's life took a turn when he was kidnapped by his alien uncle Raditz, forcing Goku to sacrifice his life to save his son and the Earth. Upon learning that two other, more powerful Saiyans were arriving in a year, Goku's then-rival Piccolo took Gohan for training. Over that year, Gohan was molded from a crying child into a warrior capable of using ki as adeptly as many adults. During the Saiyan attack, Piccolo was killed saving Gohan from an attack from the Saiyan Nappa. In an attempt to resurrect him, Gohan left for the planet Namek with his father's friends Bulma and Krillin to find a new set of Dragon Balls and revive all those killed by the Saiyans. There, they ran afoul of the tyrant Frieza, and after a fierce battle in which Goku transformed into the Super Saiyan of legend, Gohan's father defeated him. However, this came at the cost of the planet and supposedly Goku's life. Much later, it was learned that Goku was still alive and would later return to Earth. After the emergence of a series of new threats such as Androids 16, 17 and 18, as well as the Bio-Android Cell, Goku would take Gohan into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a mysterious space where a year passes inside for every day outside. Within the bizarre chamber, Goku and Gohan would master the Super Saiyan form, allowing them to remain transformed as long as they with no stamina loss. After emerging, Goku and friends joined the "Cell Games," a tournament held by the murderous Cell. Despite a fierce battle, Goku was unable to defeat him and nominated Gohan as his next combatant. Gohan warned Cell that he could not control his anger, and that should Gohan become too angry, he may lash and seriously hurt Cell. Taking this as a challenge, Cell crushed the head of the peaceful Android 16, enraging the boy enough to push his power to further heights - Super Saiyan 2. Though Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 power was immense, his newfound battle lust led to him toying with Cell, allowing the monster to self-destruct and kill Goku. The creature survived, however, and murdered Trunks as well. And so we come to where FG Gohan diverts from the main canon... FG History Though Gohan did show up before his battle with Cell, these appearances were largely inconsequential. He befriended Kyo and Marcia, sparring with them as preparation for the Cell Games. When Cell himself appeared, many who knew Gohan attempted to kill the monster but to no avail - Cell's regeneration made him too difficult to put down in brief engagements. It was only through a concentrated effort between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Savannah, Roxas and Marcia in her Silphymon form that Cell's evil was eradicated from the universe. Exhausted and bleeding, Gohan stumbled into the room proper and also befriended Park, who had sympathy for the poor kid's condition. After recovering, Gohan redoubled his training efforts, not wanting to allow another threat like Cell to threaten anyone he cared about ever again. To this end, he also befriended Akihito, who helped to find Gohan when he ran away from home after fearing his own power. When Dr. Lychee and his revived Ghost Warriors invaded the Crossroads, Gohan was the first to confront them. He lost. While Gohan could have handled any of the villains ''individually (especially Frieza, who was only in his first form at the time), the combined abilities of Assassin, Archer, Frieza, Dio Brando and Master Xehanort were too much for the young Saiyan hybrid to contend with. Poisoned by the villains' hate-powered Destron Gas, Gohan's power began to dwindle until he was eventually murdered by Dio after defending Audrey and Akihito. Gohan received training from King Kai and Pikkon while in Other World (the afterlife) and was later revived by the Dragon Balls. Some time later, Gohan met two Saiyan girls from another universe - Universe 6. While Caulifla's abrasive personality was initially off-putting to him, he sympathized with Kale and agreed to a spar with Caulifla. Gohan quite easily won this spar but only due to a combination of a superior Super Saiyan form and an ability to sense ki, which Caulifla lacks. When Kale later starts having an identity crisis, Gohan unlocks Super Saiyan 3 while fighting her, even unlocking Super Saiyan 4 in a battle with her Berserk form. However, due to a lapse in serious training, Gohan lost the ability to consciously access these forms. When Super Buu absorbed Perfect Cell, Gohan eventually found his way to fighting to Majin menace. As a desperation move, the monster absorbed Gohan, adding his power to its own and further escalating its already immense threat. Fortunately, Koata and Hal were also absorbed and managed to free the Majin's captives before being freed by Anya, immediately before Oriana sealed the Majin monster in a pocket dimension. One day he got infected by Audrey's mind virus, causing his powers to be sealed away. Yukari Yakumo opened up a hole into Gohan's mind. Luis, Morph Moth & Marcia got sucked into the portal. To ensure the plan would succeed, Yukari sent Ran Yakumo, one of her Shikigami, along for the ride. They fought Gohan's negative memories. These included Frieza, Raditz & Cell. Personality As said by Android 16, Gohan is gentle. While he is (at the time) the single most powerful person on his Earth, he doesn't like to fight or cause pain. Gohan is a pacifist by nature and prefers a passive solution to problems rather than just punching them. This does not mean that he is passive, however. Gohan has anger issues - breathtaking anger issues, as a matter of fact. At the age of 5, Gohan became enraged enough to kick the tyrant Frieza in the head, pummel him into the ground and fire off enough energy blasts to atomize the archipelago the villain had gotten slammed into. The source of Gohan's anger was Frieza's blase dismissal of the fact that he'd almost certainly killed Gohan's friend Krillin and was blocking Gohan from rushing to his aid. Gohan doesn't like to fight...but he will fight. Gohan's bursts of rage have been known to come with bursts of immense strength, leading him to fear his own anger and power. Not only will Gohan avoid fighting, he also has a tendency to avoid any situation that might significantly enrage him. Relationships Friends * Marcia Shyneet * Louis * Caulifla * Kale * Audrey Chance * Ramona Brokenshire * Akihito Kanbara * Tohru Enemies * Cell * Frieza * Super Buu * Hatchiyack * Broly Abilities * Sayian Physiology: '''Because he has Saiyan blood running though his veins, it comes with the perks of being a Saiyan. It also lets him achieve various Super Saiyan forms such as Super Saiyan 1 and Super Saiyan 2. ** '''Zenkai: Gohan's power permanently increases exponentially if he recovers from near-death condition. ** Tail: '''After having a healing potion applied to his lower back, Gohan's monkey-like Saiyan tail grew back. Gohan's tail causes him to transform into a giant monster called a "Great Ape" or "Oozaru" when viewing the full moon. * '''Super Saiyan: '''A legendary transformation supposedly attained only by pure-hearted Saiyans. Gohan's hair turns a golden blond and stands on end, even spikier than normal. In this form, some metrics put Gohan's power at fifty times stronger than in his base form. Gohan has trained his body to adapt to the Super Saiyan form, allowing him to stay transformed as long as he wishes with no worry of becoming fatigued. This status is often referred to as "Super Saiyan Full Power." * '''Super Saiyan 2: '''A form above that of Super Saiyan, also referred to as "a Super Saiyan that has ascended ''past ''a Super Saiyan." In this state, Gohan's hair sticks up even more than before and his power skyrockets, usually calculated to be at least double that of a normal Super Saiyan. Some calculations even claim that this form could potentially punch the planet to pieces based on Gohan taking down a Cell Jr. in a single strike. Since Cell Jr.'s were said to be as powerful as Cell and Cell had the DNA of (and was significantly more durable than) Frieza, who survived a planet exploding under him, this may very well be true. This state also exacerbates his innate Saiyan battle lust, causing Gohan to become more ruthless and almost borderline sadistic in the form if he doesn't keep his anger in check. * '''Super Saiyan 3/4: '''Gohan briefly attained these forms but lost them due to disuse. Super Saiyan 3 boosts his strength even further (supposedly four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2) and Super Saiyan 4 adds another x10 multiplier on top of that by most estimates. These do, however, come at the cost of even more of Gohan's self-control. * '''Ki Manipulation: '''Gohan can control his inner energy and channel it as he pleases, enhancing his strength and allowing him fire energy blasts. ** '''Flight: '''Gohan is able to use his ki to fly at high speeds. ** '''Masenko (lit. "Demon Flash/Glint"): A yellow beam of energy fired from both hands, usually held above Gohan's head. Taught to him by his mentor Piccolo, this is Gohan's usual go-to energy attack. ** '''Kamehameha Wave (lit. "Turtle Destruction Wave" or "Turtle Devastation Wave"): '''The signature attack of the Kame Martial Arts school, performed by cupping both hands at the users side before thrusting them forward to fire a beam of whitish-blue energy. Gohan learned this technique from his father Goku and while it takes a little longer to prepare, it is noticeably stronger than his Masenko. *** '''Super Kamehameha: '''A more powerful Kamehameha Wave, usually used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan forms. In his Super Saiyan 2 state, at maximum energy output, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's energy allegedly contains enough energy to completely destroy the solar system in a single shot. Understandably, he's only used this level of energy once, to fight back against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha. Trivia * There was a Gohan (based in his teenage years) in the RP, but he was barely around. Gallery File:Get_Out_Of_Ramona%27s_Forest File:Good Combo Category:Living Characters Category:FG Only Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Male characters